crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scaleon Empire
The Scaleons are a race of justice seeking bipedal flightless avians. They follow a philosophy of order. Any empire they see that consistently performs an action they deem to be "unlawful" in their eyes, deserves to be punished, or eliminated entirely. If you are a kind and peace loving race, the Scaleons will be very friendly towards you. The Scaleons enjoy making alliances with other empires as it can only benefit everyone involved. Currently the Scaleons have made alliances with the Plantecolos, Songers, Frostons, and Wareats. History First Appearance The first known ancestor of the Scaleons are a small raptor like creature. It had feathers for insulation, and was omnivorous. It's main food source was usually small prey however. This small raptor would slowly move to become less of a hunter and more of a gatherer though because the small prey it feasted on slowly but eventually went extinct in a mass extinction event that modern scientists are still puzzled by. Second Step in Evolution The proto-scaleons lost their claws on their hands and feet, but they became much faster runners. Since the creatures on the smaller end of the food chain ended up dying, the creatures on the top also lost their food source. These predators were not able to adapt like the proto-scaleons however. The Scaleons were eventually left without much competition. This let them focus less on trying to survive, and eventually, someone discovered how to make the very first tools. The First Scaleon Tribes The first Scaleon tools were developed. Some Scaleons managed to figure out agriculture, and this lead inevitably to the formation of the first Scaleon tribes. This is about the time when the Scaleons began walking perfectly upright instead of slightly hunched over like their ancestors. Grains were a common crop grown by the Scaleons. It grew fast and was able to feed all of the people. Now with a constant food source, and shelter to protect against the outside world, this marked the beginning of Scaleon civilization Scaleon Cities Develop Scaleons followed a model of city building where they would try and keep everyone living in a compact area, with farms and factories extending outward from the main city. This caused the areas where people would live to be very densely populated and urban in pretty much every city. This also reduced the amount of land the Scaleons needed. Somehow, over many generations, every nation on planet Socrajust managed to merge into one massive Scaleon nation. A few years after the final merging, space travel was developed, and the Scaleons moved to the stars. Interaction With Other Races The Scaleons are generally very friendly towards other races. The Scaleons made friends with many smaller empires. The first big empire they met was the Songers while some Songer ships were out on a mission and happened to encounter their civilization. The Scaleons and Songers remain very close allies even to this day. They then met the Plantecolos and became allies with them as well. Finally, they met the Frostons and Wareats. These two empires were locked in a brutal war. The Scaleons saw this action as unlawful, and from that day forward, the empire dedicated itself to ridding the galaxy of war and injustice. The Stopping of the Wareat and Froston War The Scaleons, backed up by the Songers and Plantecolos, proposed a deal that would give a big economic boost to both the Wareats and Frostons. The one condition was that they needed to cease their war. Reluctantly, the two empires agreed. The Wareats and Frostons allied with the Scaleons later, but the two have not allied with each other. The Insecond Crusade The Scaleons then got word from the Plantecolos about the ruthless and brutal Insecond crusade. These heinous acts of wiping entire civilizations off of the galaxy for personal gain was viewed with disgust by the Scaleons. The Scaleons decided that the Inseconds needed to end this immediately. They rallied up their army and brought a massive fleet to the Insecond border, they were ready to march onto territory and begin a war. The Inseconds and Scaleons were about the same strength at this point. The Scaleons having multiple alliances however, would prove unfavorable to the Inseconds if a war was to break out between them and the Scaleons. So, the Inseconds ended their crusade. This single action made the Scaleons really well liked by many empires in the galaxy, and made them renowned for their desire to bring justice to the galaxy. Modern Day The Scaleons have made alliances with several empires, and have stopped the Inseconds from conquering even more innocent races. Their economy is booming, and scientific development in the empire is flourishing. It is considered the Scaleon Golden Age for now. The Scaleons currently, have their eyes on a race called the Ducky. The Scaleons have set up outposts near the Ducky empire to keep a watch on them, as they fear things in that empire could get potentially ugly.